Liliac
by nastar keju
Summary: —sebuah fenomena biologi yang memaksa lebih dari satu juta penduduk hidup terpuruk di kota bawah tanah. Kagamine Len, yang menolak terkurung di Kota Bawah, begitu lulus sekolah memilih bergabung dengan pasukan elit khusus bersama kakak kembarnya, Rin, untuk bisa naik ke Kota Atas dan melenyapkan para Liliac.


**Warning**: possibly typo(s), cliché, kinda messy writing, chara(s) death, mention about blood, etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton, Yamaha, Internet, Power FX, etc.

**Utauloid & Fanloid ©** their respective owner.

**Ide cerita bukan original melainkan memakai beberapa unsur dari karya-karya brilian berikut:**

**I am Legend ©** Richard Matheson

**Zennou no Noa/Noah the Almighty/World of Lost Memories ©** Ono Yoichiro

**Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan ©** Isayama Hajime

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**No commercial profit taken also.**

* * *

_Utopia_. Negeri ideal yang diimpikan manusia.

Len sudah sering mendengar tentang _utopia_. Kadang, di dalam elevator yang kecepatan bergeraknya setara dengan sebuah kereta ekspres, beberapa orang yang terlihat memiliki pendidikan tinggi sering menyebut-nyebut tentang _utopia _di sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Sepertinya mereka menganggap _utopia _sebagai topik menarik untuk diperbincangkan. Dia bahkan ingat, dua bulan lalu, wali kelasnya juga membahas tentang _utopia_.

"Menurut kalian, negeri ideal itu seperti apa?"

Banyak tangan yang terangkat. Murid berkacamata yang duduk di depan mengatakan, negeri ideal adalah yang tidak ada koruptor. Murid yang duduk di bangku belakang menimpali, negeri ideal adalah negeri yang damai dan makmur. Seorang siswi mencicit, _utopia _baginya adalah negeri yang pohon-pohonnya tumbuh subur serta bebas polusi.

Jawaban setiap anak berbeda-beda. Wajar memang, karena tidak ada tolak ukur pasti di dalam keidealan itu sendiri. Setiap orang punya standar dalam menentukan kesempurnaan.

"Bagaimana dengan Kagamine-_kun_?" gurunya tiba-tiba saja bertanya. "_Utopia _Kagamine-_kun _seperti apa?"

Len membetulkan posisi duduknya, terdiam sejenak. Berpikir. Apa, ya?

Kalau ditanya negeri idealnya seperti apa, tentu saja Len punya banyak bayangan. _Utopia-_nya adalah tempat yang damai; tempat yang bisa membuatnya lepas dari kungkungan rasa takut; tempat di mana ia bisa berlari dan melihat langit serta merasakan sinar matahari—yang asli, bukannya hologram ataupun beratus neon yang terpasang di langit-langit tinggi berbentuk kubah. Lebih dari itu semua, _utopia _ Len adalah….

"Tempat di mana aku bisa hidup bebas tanpa perlu khawatir akan Liliac."

* * *

[_—it is fine to smile and laugh and pretend like you're not suffered in agony at all._]

Januari, 2014

**Liliac © **nastar keju

/… ketika dataran atas dianggap tabu…./

* * *

Ini adalah tahun 2089, tahun di mana segala hal terfragmen dan berputar dengan cepat hingga terasa membingungkan.

Banyak yang sudah manusia capai saat ini, tapi pekerjaan yang urung dibereskan juga menggunung tinggi. Dan selama duapuluh tahun terakhir, sebuah pekerjaan rumah yang teramat sulit muncul—para ilmuwan dibingungkan oleh sebuah fenomena aneh.

Bermula pada suatu kasus yang terjadi di tahun 2069, seorang wanita berusia 66 tahun ditemukan tewas dengan kondisi mengerikan. Badannya kurus kering, kulit yang membungkus sekujur badan memutih dengan cara yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Mata, yang awalnya berwarna cokelat terang, berubah merah tanpa meninggalkan setitik pun warna asli kelereng tersebut. Semuanya merah. Merah seperti darah.

Sekilas, dia mirip penderita albino—tapi tidak. Albino adalah sebuah kelainan bawaan dalam pewarisan alel gen resersif, kelainan sejak lahir. Sementara menurut anggota keluarga, wanita itu bukanlah seorang albino. Jadi, bagaimana bisa dia berubah jadi seperti seorang penderita albinisme? **Bagaimana?**

Di tengah kebingungan itu, pemeriksaan jasad korban rupanya menunjukkan sesuatu yang abnormal. Seluruh darah yang ada dalam tubuh wanita itu hilang. Lenyap. Tak meninggalkan sisa, bahkan satu tetes pun.

Mereka bertanya-tanya, mengapa bisa terjadi hal semacam ini. Tak ada bekas luka di tubuhnya. Lantas, apa yang membuat darahnya hilang? **Apa?**

Seseorang di antara mereka menggumamkan sebuah kelakar, warna putih yang muncul di tubuh wanita itulah yang memakan habis semua darahnya. Ironisnya, kelakar yang dilemparkan tanpa ada satu maksud terselip itu malah jadi kemungkinan paling besar.

Putih itu menghisap merah.

Untuk kepentingan penelitian, para dokter membawa keluarga korban—pihak yang diklaim paling sering melakukan kontak— ke pusat penelitian sementara jasad wanita itu disimpan di kamar mayat lantai bawah. Tapi satu lagi hal di luar nalar terjadi.

Malam itu purnama dan seorang petugas yang ditugaskan menjaga kamar mayat bersumpah demi setiap napas yang ia tarik, melihat selimut yang menutup jasad wanita renta itu bergerak-gerak dari dalam. Rekannya, yang ketika itu dapat giliran bertugas bersamanya, tanpa rasa takut mendekat, menyingkap penutup itu lalu berteriak saat sesuatu dari dalam sana tiba-tiba saja menerjang tepat ke arahnya.

Ada sesuatu yang tajam menembus lehernya dan seketika pula, ia bisa merasakan sensasi terbakar seiring darah yang berebut keluar melalui luka yang menganga. Ia memberontak. Tangannya menggapai udara hampa, bermaksud minta pertolongan.

"Siapa pun," suaranya tercekat, "siapa saja yang ada di sana, tolong, tolong—**tolong."**

Tapi cengkeraman makhluk itu semakin kuat dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kala hitam mulai menyergap dan kesadaran pun berangsur menghilang darinya.

Rekan kerjannya mematung di depan pintu, menyimak kejadian dari awal hingga akhir. Tubuhnya gemetar sementara matanya terbelalak. Makhluk aneh itu masih duduk di atas jasad rekannya. Tangan-tangannya kurus dan putih pucat.

Dia mencengkeram tubuh tak berdaya itu dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. Napasnya menderu kencang—seperti predator yang baru berhasil menangkap mangsa. Dia menolehkan kepala. Ke kanan, ke kiri. Pandangannya lalu bertemu dengan mata penjaga kamar mayat yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

Hitam melebur di dalam merah.

Besoknya, halaman utama surat kabar menyajikan berita yang sama. Mayat seorang wanita tua menghilang, dua penjaga kamar mayat ditemukan tewas. Orang-orang mengernyit. Pencurian mayat, mereka pikir. Dan malamnya mereka dikejutkan oleh makhluk aneh yang menyerang perumahan.

Dia putih. Badannya kurus. Kuku-kukunya panjang dan tajam. Telinganya panjang, seperti kelelawar. Ada taring panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya merah seperti darah. Dia. Dia—

"Mengerikan!"

Kemudian malam-malam selanjutnya mereka lalui dengan penuh _terror_. Makhluk itu terus menyerang di malam hari. Satu persatu orang tewas. Anehnya, semakin banyak manusia yang diserang pada suatu malam, semakin banyak pula jumlah makhluk itu di malam selanjutnya. Itu berarti, orang yang tewas diserang malah berakhir menjadi makhluk seperti itu pada malam selanjutnya dan menyerang manusia yang keadaannya masih normal. Ini mirip seperti cara penularan sebuah penyakit.

Liliac.

Demikian para makhluk aneh itu disebut.

Berbagai spekulasi muncul tapi, tetap belum ada titik terang yang bisa menjelaskan penyebab hal ini bisa terjadi.

Kasus penyerangan yang paling parah terjadi di pusat kota. Semua orang hidup dalam _terror. _Ketakutan akan diserang menjadi _trigger _terjadinya kekacauan. Perkiraan jumlah korban yang sudah mencapai 250.000 jiwa secara tidak langsung juga berdampak pada lumpuhnya ibu kota. Tak lama, pertumbuhan ekonomi pun beranjak jatuh.

Pada suatu hari, orang-orang dari pemerintah dan pengamat yang berhasil selamat dari serangan makhluk-makhluk itu pun berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah Badan. Pertemuan mereka berujung pada rencana pengumpulan warga yang masih selamat di satu tempat tertutup dan terisolasi demi mempertahankan kota dan mengurangi korban lebih banyak lagi.

Lalu, di sinilah mereka berakhir. Di sebuah kota kecil, 1200 meter dari permukaan tanah. Aman dari serangan Liliac yang jumlahnya makin banyak.

Pembangunan kota bawah tanah sendiri sebenarnya sudah semenjak 25 tahun lalu dilakukan oleh pemerintah—jauh sebelum fenomena mengerikan ini terjadi dan saat Liliac itu gencar menyerang, pembangunannya sudah mencapai tahap akhir dan penyempurnaan.

Yang jelas, sampai ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang yang berubah bentuk menjadi Liliac (mereka masih percaya ini adalah sebuah penyakit yang bisa disembuhkan) ataupun sampai pasukan pertahanan berhasil membunuh semua Liliac sampai ke akar, mereka yang selamat menjalani hidup sehari-hari di sana. Aman dan tentram.

… Tapi sampai kapan mereka akan terkurung di dalam sini? Apa benar mereka mau terus-terusan hidup di sini?

"Kalau aku sih, mau di sini saja. Aku nggak akan mau ke mana-mana—apalagi sampai ke atas!"

Len menoleh, menatap Hibiki Lui yang duduk di samping kanannya sambil mengaduk _cola_ dengan sedotan. Es batu yang ada dalam gelasnya berputar. Hari ini Len dan teman-temannya lulus dari jenjang SMP. Sebagai perayaan, mereka sama-sama pergi ke sebuah restoran siap saji. Dell yang punya ide.

"Kalau begitu Dell yang bayar, ya!"

"Enak saja. Bayar pakai uang masing-masing, dong!"

Dan akhirnya, berangkatlah mereka ke restoran. Sepanjang jalan, mereka terus bersenda-gurau. Sampai di sana, perbincangan berkembang. Topiknya apalagi kalau bukan rencana melanjutkan pendidikan. Ada dua pilihan yang bisa mereka ambil setelah ini. Pertama, masuk SMA swasta biasa. Kedua, masuk akademi militer. Dan Lui baru saja menyatakan keengganannya mengambil pilihan kedua.

"Kenapa?" tanya Len. "Kenapa tidak mau masuk akademi militer?"

"Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku lebih suka di sini, hidup biasa-biasa saja. Normal."

Len mengubah kertas bekas burger-nya menjadi bentuk bola, melemparnya ke atas nampan. "Tapi kalau masuk akademi militer 'kan kaubisa ke atas."

"Ya ampun, Len. Justru itu yang kutakutkan!"

Len mengerutkan kening tanda bingung. Takut?

"Habisnya, di atas 'kan ada Liliac. Kalau aku harus berhadapan dengan mereka … rasanya aku … rasanya—ugh!" Lui mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Terlihat begitu frustasi. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya!"

Len mengangguk. Oh, jadi itu alasannya. Lui takut berhadapan dengan Liliac. Wajar sih, semua orang pasti juga takut. Mereka memang mengerikan. Karena takut itulah mereka lebih suka di sini. Hidup aman di bawah tanah.

Len memperhatikan orang-orang di tempat itu. Mereka bicara dan tertawa tanpa beban. Benar. Orang-orang suka hidup di sini. Mereka tidak perlu ketakutan diserang Liliac.

Tapi, Len mengalihkan tatapan pada lantai keramik, tempat manusia bukan di bawah tanah begini, 'kan?

"Ha?" Honne Dell memasukkan satu kentang goreng ke dalam mulut. "Jadi kau akan ikut tes masuk SMA swasta, nih?"

"Tentu saja!" Lui mengambil sebuah brosur bertuliskan Sekolah Asrama Swasta Kagurai dari dalam tas. "Ini, aku akan masuk ke sini!"

Len mengernyit. "Ini sekolah yang ada di Wilayah Timur itu 'kan? Bukannya tes masuk ke sana lumayan susah, ya?"

"Jelas susah, namanya juga sekolah elit!" Lui melipat tangan di depan dada. "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku bahkan sudah ikut bimbel sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak bisa masuk."

Bola-bola mata Len dan Dell terbelalak. Astaga, mereka tidak salah dengar? Hibiki Lui, orang yang menuliskan 'belajar' di urutan terakhir dalam daftar kegiatan kesukaannya, mau menghabiskan waktu luang selama enam bulan dengan ikut bimbel? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Alat perekam. Mereka butuh alat perekam!

"Mana sini coba, aku mau lihat, Len." Dell mengambil brosur dari tangan Len. Matanya kemudian mempelajari setiap kanji yang tercetak di atas sana. Alisnya tiba-tiba saja naik dalam satu kedipan. "Hei, bukannya kau juga mau masuk ke sini, Moke—hei, Moke! Jangan baca komik terus!"

Zhiyu Moke gelagapan saat Dell mengambil paksa komik yang sedang ia baca. Anak yang punya rambut hitam seperti jelaga itu mencoba mengambil kembali barang miliknya, tapi Dell tidak semudah itu mengembalikannya. Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengabaikanku, begitu katanya. Len tertawa. Dell dan Moke memang selalu seperti itu.

"Moke juga mau masuk ke sini? Serius?"

Moke menghentikan kegiatannya, menoleh pada Lui. Dia berkedip dua kali sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Aku sudah berencana mau melanjutkan sekolah di sana sejak kelas satu."

"Wah, wah, kalau begitu persaingan makin berat nih!"

"Apa maksudmu oi, Dell?"

"Coba saja kaupikir Len. Di antara Moke, _otaku_ jenius yang punya IQ 168, dengan Lui, murid berprestasi pas-pasan yang lulus dengan peringkat 112 dari 200 murid, kira-kira siapa yang punya kesempatan lebih besar diterima—?"

Sebuah nampan langsung melayang ke wajah Dell. Ini gawat. Lui murka. Dell sudah menabuh genderang perang. "Apa maksudmu bicara begitu, brengsek! Peringkatmu bahkan tidak lebih bagus dariku!"

"Hei, peringkat 132 sudah cukup buatku!"

"Tetap saja kau lebih bodoh dariku, _aho_!"

"Tapi setidaknya aku tidak sok mau masuk sekolah unggulan~"

"Berisik!"

Lui dan Dell tenggelam dalam perang mereka sendiri. Tidak sadar jadi bahan tontonan banyak orang. Len dan Moke juga tidak niat melerai. Biarkan saja mereka berkelahi sampai puas. Kalau sudah lelah, nanti juga berhenti sendiri.

Kagamine Len baru saja akan menikmati adegan pertarungan sengit antara Dell dan Lui saat Moke tiba-tiba saja bertanya, "Kalau Len sendiri mau melanjutkan sekolah ke mana?"

"Eh?"

"Mau melanjutkan ke SMA swasta, atau ke mana…?"

* * *

Ke mana dia akan melanjutkan sekolah?

Len sudah lama memikirkan hal itu—jauh, sebelum ia naik ke kelas tiga dan dipusingkan dengan ujian-ujian. Sebenarnya, Len tidak seperti kebanyakan siswa yang bingung memilih sekolah. Dia sudah memutuskan pilihannya sejak lama; ia akan masuk ke akademi militer, karena itu adalah mimpinya. Tapi, yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah….

"Tidak." Nada itu meluncur dengan dingin. "Aku tidak menyetujuinya."

Ah, dia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi.

Len duduk di sofa, kedua tangan mengepal di atas paha. Di seberangnya duduk wanita muda. Rambutnya panjang, pirang kecokelatan. Matanya berwarna mirip madu sementara bulu matanya lentik dan bagus. Itu bibinya, Akita Neru. Tapi Len tidak pernah memanggilnya Bibi dan lebih senang memanggilnya dengan Neru-_san_. Alasannya mudah, karena usia Neru masih muda. Dia bahkan belum menikah.

"Len," setelah sekian lama diam, Neru akhirnya buka suara, "kita sudah bicarakan ini berulang kali. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu masuk akademi militer. Memangnya apa tujuanmu masuk ke sana? Kau ingin ke atas?"

Tak ada respon. Tapi diam sudah cukup menjadi jawaban untuk Neru. Ini tidak baik. Dia harus menghentikan ini secepat mungkin. Wanita itu memajukan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap Len lekat.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Len." Dia menekankan setiap kata-katanya. "Kautahu 'kan di atas berbahaya?"

"Ya."

"Kautahu di atas ada Liliac?"

"… Ya."

"Kautahu satu juta penduduk mati karena makhluk itu?"

Len menunduk. Tangannya mengepal lebih erat. "Ya. Aku tahu."

"Kalau kautahu, harusnya kau sadar, kau tidak perlu ke atas. Akademi militer hanya tempat untuk orang yang sudah putus harapan. Mereka yang masuk ke sana hanya sekumpulan orang yang ingin bunuh diri! Tidak akan ada orang waras yang mau masuk ke tempat itu, Len. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?!" Neru meledak—bukan dalam arti sebenarnya. Ah, dia memang selalu begini kalau Len sudah mulai bicara tentang niatnya untuk masuk ke akademi militer.

"Tapi, Neru-_san_—"

"Kalau kubilang tidak boleh, ya tidak boleh!"

Len tercekat. Dia sudah sering melihat bibinya marah. Biasanya karena kelakuannya sendiri yang senang menaruh barang-barangnya di sembarang tempat ("Len! Kenapa seragammu ada di ruang tamu?!" "Maafkan aku, Neru-_san_!"). Tapi, Len bersumpah, belum pernah melihat bibinya membentak sampai sekeras ini.

Memangnya dia salah apa? Kenapa bibinya sampai marah seperti ini? Dia cuma minta ijin untuk ikut tes masuk akademi militer, itu saja. Tidak lebih. Tapi kenapa dia dimarahi?

Ada hening yang merayap di antara mereka. Atmosfir pun berubah berat. Neru kemudian bangkit dari sofa. Dia menatap Len yang masih menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Kau sudah tahu jawaban dariku 'kan, Len?"

"…"

"Kubur dalam-dalam keinginanmu untuk pergi ke atas." Dia berbalik. "Aku sudah letakkan formulir masuk Sekolah Asrama Swasta Kagurai di kamarmu, kaubisa mengisinya. Nilaimu tidak terlalu buruk, kau mungkin bisa masuk ke sana." Setelah mengatakan itu, Neru melenggang pergi. Tapi Len tidak berpikir akan mengisi formulir itu.

Kagamine Len menghela napas panjang, lalu bangkit dari sofa. Kaki-kakinya mengambil langkah menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai bawah dengan kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Rin berdiri di tangga, menatapnya dengan garis-garis kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas.

Kagamine Rin adalah saudara kembar Len. Lahir lima menit lebih awal dari Len, membuatnya otomatis menjadi kakak. Karena Rin dan Len adalah kembar identik, maka ciri-ciri fisiknya nyaris sama dengan Len. Rambutnya pirang seperti kelopak bunga matahari, matanya biru seperti samudra Pasifik, dan kulitnya putih seperti susu. Kalau saja Rin tidak memakai pita putih dan Len tidak mengikat sedikit rambutnya ke belakang, mereka takkan bisa dibedakan. Bahkan waktu mereka kecil, Neru sering salah mengenali Len dan Rin.

"Kaudengar ya, Rin?" tanya Len lirih.

Rin menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga, menolak untuk menjawab. Len menghela napas. Benar juga, tadi suara bibinya keras sekali. Mana mungkin Rin tidak dengar.

Len tertawa, hanya agar suasana tidak canggung. Tapi tawanya terdengar hambar. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kali ini aku yang salah—mana mungkin 'kan Neru-_san _mengijinkanku masuk akademi militer?"

Rin masih tidak merespon. Tatapannya masih terlihat cemas. Mungkin karena tidak ada respon itulah Len akhirnya memutuskan untuk menaiki anak tangga, melewati Rin yang masih berdiri. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Rin memanggilnya.

"Len."

Len menoleh. "Ya?"

"Mau menjenguk Mama…?"

* * *

**[ to be continued ]**

* * *

**Fakta:**

**Liliac **saya ambil dari bahasa Rumania yang berarti kelelawar—mengacu pada bentuk telinga makhluk-makhluk aneh itu yang panjang serta kebiasaan mereka (hanya keluar dan menyerang pada pada malam hari) yang mirip kelelawar (:

**Kota Bawah Tanah **konsep kota ini menjiplak habis-habisan Tokyo Bawah Tanah di manga Zennou no Noa karya Ono Yoichiro (atau kalau di gramed kalian bisa mendapati komik ini dengan judul Noah The Almighty). saya terpukau banget sama konsep Tokyo Bawah Tanah hingga akhirnya kepikiran untuk nulis cerita ini. sayang vol 2-nya belum ada "orz, dan saya menolak untuk baca online. /lempar poni/ /kutu berjatuhan/

**Sekolah Asrama Swasta Kagurai **lagi-lagi diambil dari Zennou no Noa. di chapter pertama, diperlihatkan Noah, si tokoh utama, punya kartu pelajar atas nama sekolah ini. cuma saya gatau dia bener-bener murid sekolah di sana atau itu cuma identitas palsu—plis, Ono-sensei terlalu jago twisting plot. spekulasi saya jadi main kemana-mana "orzorzorz

* * *

yak, saya nulis fic baru lagi. yang ini niatnya cuma 7 chapters—saya males bikin yang panjang-panjang hahahaha. maaf kalau ada yang janggal, saya baru pertama nulis di genre begini sih, hahaha…. kalau ada yang tertarik sama cerita ini, akan saya lanjutkan dengan senang hati.

kritik dan saran yang membangun amat dinanti C:

salam,

nastar keju


End file.
